opend6fandomcom-20200214-history
Cinema 6/Extras
The Bartender Description: Good at talking and keeping others talking, the Bartender provides excellent service, as well occasionally feeds information to those willing to pay. Hit Points 24 Initiative 3d Move 5 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 1 Dexterity 3d Strength 2d Persona 5d, Artisan 2d, Languages 1d Intellect 3d Aptitude 2d The Bouncer or Bodyguard Description: Equally skilled in diplomacy and combat, the Bouncer or Bodyguard provides diligent, reliable service at a low wage. Hit Points 36 Initiative 3d Move 6 Cinema Points 2 Cinema Point Value 1 Dexterity 3d, Brawl 2d, Dodge 1d Strength 3d, Grapple 1d Persona 3d, Intimidation 2d Intellect 3d Aptitude 3d The Guard, Medieval Description: Hired for loyalty and proficiency in combat, a Medieval Guard dutifully fulfills all obligations, and is often loyal to a fault. Hit Points 60 Initiative 3d Move 8 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 2 Dexterity 3d, Archery 1d, Brawl 1d, Dodge 2d, Melee 2d Strength 5d, Grapple 1d Persona 3d Intellect 2d Aptitude 2d The Guard, Private Security Description: Unwaveringly loyal, a Private Security Guard provides a first line of defense and communication for non-military organizations, often hired for patrolling shipping and residential areas. Hit Points 36 Initiative 4d Move 6 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 1 Dexterity 4d, Firearms 1d, Run 1d Strength 3d Persona 2d Intellect 3d Aptitude 3d The Guard, Starship Security Description: Steadfast and elite, a Starship Security Guard works together to isolate and eliminate all threats to the safety of a ship and her crew. Hit Points 24 Initiative 4d Move 5 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 2 Dexterity 4d, Dodge 2d, Firearms 3d, Melee 1d Strength 2d Persona 2d Intellect 3d Aptitude 4d, Comms 1d, Security 1d The Hacker Description: An isolationist and introvert at heart, the Hacker is capable of doing great and terrible things with computers and electronic devices. Hit Points 24 Initiative 2d Move 5 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 2 Dexterity 2d Strength 2d Persona 2d Intellect 4d, Academics 2d Aptitude 5d, Comms 1d, Security 2d, Sensors 1d The Constable or Police Officer Description: In the position to enforce laws and enact certain levels of justice, the Constable or Police Officer lives by a higher set of standards. Hit Points 36 Initiative 2d Move 6 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 2 Dexterity 2d, Brawl 2d, Dodge 1d, Firearms 4d, Melee 2d Strength 3d, Grapple 3d Persona 3d Intellect 4d, Tactics 3d Aptitude 3d, Piloting 3d The Starship Captain Description: Expected to make decisions at the heart of the crew’s best interests, a Starship Captain holds a great deal of loyalty, responsibility, and trust. Hit Points 24 Initiative 3d Move 5 Cinema Points 3 Cinema Point Value 3 Dexterity 3d, Dodge 2d, Firearms 3d, Melee 1d Strength 2d, Grapple 3d Persona 4d, Command 4d, Languages 3d Intellect 4d, Aliens 3d, Astrography 3d Aptitude 2d, Piloting 5d The Thief, Cat Burglar Description: An expert thief, the Cat Burglar is capable of amazing feats of theft. Hit Points 24 Initiative 4d Move 5 Cinema Points 2 Cinema Point Value 2 Dexterity 4d, Acrobat 3d, Dodge 3d, Brawl 1d, Pick Pocket 3d, Sneak 4d, Throw 2d Strength 2d, Climb 5d, Jump 5d, Lift 5d, Push-Pull 4d Persona 2d, Con 5d Intellect 3d, Search 5d, Streetwise 2d Aptitude 4d The Thief, Petty Description: Held to lower standards and a user of brute force, a Petty Thief uses intimidation and strong arming to get what they want. Hit Points 36 Initiative 4d Move 6 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 1 Dexterity 4d, Brawl 1d, Firearms 1d, Melee 1d Strength 3d, Grapple 1d Persona 3d, Intimidation 5d Intellect 2d, Streetwise 4d Aptitude 3d The Villain, Evil Genius Description: A master of orchestrating evil plots and criminal organizations, the Evil Genius Villain uses people like marionettes and plots world domination with each breath. Hit Points 24 Initiative 2d Move 5 Cinema Points 5 Cinema Point Value 3 Dexterity 2d Strength 2d Persona 2d, Command 4d, Con 3d, Persuasion 3d Intellect 6d, All Intellect Skills 4d Aptitude 3d The Villain, Minion Description: A capable and idiotically loyal servant, the Minion Villain typically serves a greater master, often Crime lord or Evil Genius. Hit Points 60 Initiative 4d Move 8 Cinema Points 1 Cinema Point Value 2 Dexterity 4d, Brawl 2d, Dodge 2d, Firearms 2d, Melee 2d Strength 5d, Grapple 1d Persona 1d Intellect 2d Aptitude 3d Mercenary The Mercenary lives a rough life, but one that is filled with thrill, adventure, and danger. It is a dangerous career path to pursue, but it can be lucrative. In space, criminals avoid bounty hunters, for they are unlike government law enforcement in that they often bend the law to make an arrest, capture, or kill. Most Bounty Hunters rely on quick reflexes and cunning to track down and capture a target. On occasion, they hire others to help them, sometimes war veterans, sometimes, other Mercenaries. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 4d Brawl, Dodge, Firearms, Melee, Riding, Acrobat Strength 3d Grapple, Swim Intellect 3d Business, Law, Search, Streetwise Persona 2d Con, Intimidation, Languages Aptitude 3d Comms, First Aid, Sensors, Piloting Standard starting money: 1,000 Ambassador The Ambassador can be anything from a planetary representative, to a regional Senator. The government depends on Ambassadors to reinforce policy, maintain regulations, and ensure fair treatment within each jurisdiction. An Ambassador’s political sway can be small or great, but they will always be working for the citizens of the government, and there is honor behind it. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 2d Brawl, Firearms, Melee, Riding Strength 2d Swim Intellect 4d Aliens, Business, Culture, Law, Politics, Search, Streetwise Persona 4d Bargain, Command, Gambling, Languages, Persuasion Aptitude 3d Comms, First Aid, Security, Sensors Standard starting money: 1,200 Trader Traders make the system truly work the way it does. They move money from place to place, and better yet, they move raw materials, equipment, and parts. Traders provide everything needed to make citizens capable of living in places that would otherwise be devoid of life. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 2d Dodge, Hide, Pick Pocket Strength 3d Lift, Pull-Push Intellect 3d Business, Culture, Law, Search, Streetwise Persona 5d Artisan, Bargain, Con, Gambling, Languages, Persuasion Aptitude 2d Security, Navigation, Piloting Standard starting money: 2,500 Noble The Noble is similar to an Ambassador in many respects, but the Noble represents a certain faction or bloodline of a species that is a regal or ruling heritage. Rarely do Nobles go without bodyguards, so they rarely carry weapons. Nobles are unique in that they are respected simply for their ancestry, and in some cases it is deserved and some, it is not. Either way, Nobles do hold a great deal of political power in the sway of the government. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 2d Acrobat, Brawl, Dodge, Firearms, Melee, Riding Strength 2d Grapple, Swim Intellect 5d Aliens, Business, Culture, Politics Personality 4d Academics, Astrography, Command, Gambling, Intimidation, Languages, Persuasion Aptitude 2d Comms, First Aid, Security Standard starting money: 2,000 Pilot Living constantly at the end of one’s life, a Pilot is always going to be under threat of death. Pilots live in the moment, going places and doing things that others only dare to dream. Pilots represent the irrational few willing to put their skills to the test to keep others alive, all in the care of their hands, experience, and aptitude. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 3d Acrobat, Brawl, Dodge, Firearms, Hide, Sneak, Running Strength 2d Climb, Lift, Grapple Intellect 2d Astrography, Search, Tactics Persona 3d Command, Gambling, Languages, Willpower Aptitude 5d Comms, Demolitions, First Aid, Navigation, Piloting, Security, Sensors, Shields, Ship Gunnery, Vehicle Ops Standard starting money: Vehicle indebtedness: 25,000, 250 Prospector Constantly dreaming for a better tomorrow, the Prospector is in search of a Utopia. Never satisfied with the political infrastructure of the government, a Prospector seeks refuge in distant solar systems where the interplanetary government has little or no influence. Prospectors live life on the fringe of things, seeking to be the first to get there; wherever there might be. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 3d Hide Strength 2d Climb, Jump, Lift, Pull-Push, Run, Swim Intellect 4d Academics, Astrography, Culture, Medicine, Search, Security, Species, Streetwise Persona 3d Languages, Willpower Aptitude 3d Comms, Piloting, Sensors, Vehicle Ops Standard starting money: 400 Peacekeeper Peacekeepers are the heart and backbone of peace and the general good. Peacekeepers are voluntary soldiers that roam the known universe ensuring the safety and peace of all civilians. Peacekeepers are often ex-military types or former government agents, seeking to redeem past wrongs, or to do something more fulfilling with their lives. Peacekeeper s are highly skilled and represent an elite few that know what it takes to survive and live in the darkness of space and on dangerous worlds. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 4d Acrobat, Brawl, Dodge, Firearms, Hide, Melee, Riding, Running, Sneak Strength 4d Climb, Grapple, Jump, Lift, Pull-Push, Stamina, Swim Intellect 3d Aliens, Culture, Search, Survival Persona 2d Languages Aptitude 2d Armor Repair, First Aid, Weapon Repair Standard starting money: 500 Scientist Scientists are the educators, researchers, and adventurers that seek to expand the knowledge of Humanity and all member species. Scientists provide insight into the unknown, specifically creating technologies and solutions that may someday breach the divide, and change the fabric of the known universe forever. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 3d Strength 2d Lift, Pull-Push Intellect 5d Academics, Aliens, Astrography, Law, Medicine, Streetwise Persona 2d Artisan, Languages Aptitude 3d Cybernetics, Demolitions, Drive Repair, Engineering, First Aid, Sensors, Tech Repair Standard starting money: 300 Smuggler Smugglers are unlike other criminals in that their goal is not malicious at its core. Smugglers move things like Traders, however what they move is contraband, and they specialize at getting around trade embargos and oppressive resource lockdowns. Smugglers can get food and basic supplies to worlds that others cannot. Smugglers are often good pilots, and can repair their own systems. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 3d Bawl, Dodge, Firearms, Melee Strength 3d Climb, Grapple, Jump, Lift, Pull-Push Intellect 2d Business, Law, Search Persona 3d Bargain, Con, Intimidation, Languages, Persuasion Aptitude 4d Comms, Drive Repair, Engineering, First Aid, Piloting, Security, Shields, Sensors, Tech Repair Standard starting money: 15,000 Vehicle indebtedness, 1,000 Veteran Veterans are hired professional fighters, seeking battle. At the heart of a Veteran is a mercenary who fights for money. The difference between each Veteran is what reasons are behind the fight, and whether or not one will take one job and not the next. Some soldiers employ into the interplanetary government, but many do not. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 4d Acrobat, Brawl, Dodge, Firearms, Hide, Melee, Missile Weapons, Running, Sneak, Throw Strength 3d Climb, Grapple, Jump, Lift, Pull-Push, Stamina, Swim Intellect 2d Search, Streetwise, Survival, Tactics Persona 2d Command Aptitude 3d Comms, Demolitions, First Aid, Security Standard starting money: 500 Nomad Nomads are the few that have developed the skills to survive just about anywhere at any time. They are unlike the Peacekeepers in that they simply are in it to survive. Nomads develop skills to keep in check with society, world survival, and space faring survival. It is uncommon to find Nomads in cities, as there is much less money in it. Most Nomads make a living by acting as guides through harsh territories. Attributes & Abilities: Dexterity 3d Acrobat, Dodge, Melee Strength 2d Climb, Jump, Lift, Pull-Push, Swim Intellect 5d Aliens, Astrography, Culture, Search, Survival, Streetwise Persona 2d Bargain, Gambling, Languages, Persuasion Aptitude 3d Comms, First Aid, Sensors Standard starting money: 800 Category:Cinema 6